king of the land
by War-god-beast-king-ledgend
Summary: naruto goes to a demension in the future that changes other thing asuma is alive and all that in this the world is kingdom themed naruto has to stay this way untill somebody comes to konoha from another village


Naruto walked into a large room in the middle stood a throne he thought he was in a dream his body lead him up to the throne an sat him down slumped leaning on one side and his leg stretched out he was wearing a gold torn crown with a cape he wore a black coat it had gold as buttons he didn't know what was going on inside he was freaking out but his body didn't allow him to say anything ino yamanaka tapped on his shoulder "are u alright love"she said naruto soul flew out of his body and flew around the room before returning "just fine love"he said not knowing that deep voice was his his fur cape covered his back his black shirt blended in with his coat his black pants as well. A man black hair tied up as a ponytail large and a beard the same as asuma he had a scar on his cheek he knee before arising "naruto my king theres been a fight with your children"he said rubbing the back of his pale neck ino hissed "again!" naruto sighed "shikamaru bring them here please"he said shikamaru bowed before leaving the large throne room. Naruto gained control "_hey kyuubi where am i?_"he thought kyuubi sighed **"****_in your future self today is the time lap everybody in konoha will be sent to a different time"_**kyuubi said "**_it doesn't end till someone from a different land come in_**"he said before falling into deep sleep _"kyuubi wait!"_he shouted before fading back into his body state "ino i'll be right back"he said before getting up from the stone throne with red fabric covering the large bear that looked like it was on fire he walked into the large hallway "i have children with ino what the hell"he whispered before his body lead him to a large door he pushed them opened there stood sakura cleaning a window."Oh hello lord naruto"she said bowing her head naruto body smiled as naruto soul frowned "hello lady sakura"he said before walking toward a pair of doors he opened them. There sat a little girl with two ponytails she had ino's blond hair and her eyes too she was wearing a yellow sun dress with black sandals she put a smile on her face she was playing with a ragged doll "daddy sakura fixed the rip in miss rose arm"she said showing her father the doll naruto body smiled brightly and so did his soul. "Thats great kushina did u say thank you"he said kushina nodded her head "yes"she said naruto hugged the little girl before leaving back to the throne room opened the door two boys hand there hands folded behind there heads naruto gained full control but his mouth was still not controlled "now minato and ninato the prank king whats yoir next move attack the apple shop"he said naruto walked toward the two kids they had a "we're going to die!"look on there faces "now what" he said walking past his son and sitting on throw the same way he did at first the children rubbed there necks "we ... put a fart bomb in miss tenten shop and ber son attacked us so we got into a fight"they said naruto looked at his son with anger ninato has narutos neon yellow hair all of of there had 4 whiskers two on each side he had inos light blue eyes minato bad ino's blond hair naruto dark blue eyes. Naruto opened his mouth to yell at them but ino put her hand on his fur caped shoulder naruto looked at her as she shook her head naruto took control of his mouth "alright ... your grounded for a week"he said ino put her hand beside her before walking off. Naruto watched his kids leave as menma came in her wore a gold crown of torns with a fur covered cape more like wolf pelt cape that covered his shoulders. He had a red shirt on with navy blue pants "today we need to talk"he said naruto body died leaving him to control it "um ... alright"he said awkwardly menma walked up "todays time lap and today u the past is in the ... future"he said naruto nodded "i knew that"naruto exclaimed menma left at the sound of sandals a teen age girl came in she had inos long blond hair that was tied in a ponytail that was laying on her back naruto's dark blue eyes she was wearing navy blue shorts that reached the bottom of her knees a black t-shirt with black sandals "hello .. father"she said throwing her apple in the trash. "now wheres my present i've been looking for it for three days"she said as she was going to murder naruto ... naruto let sweat run down his face when his body took control of his mouth "... i um its in .. your moms knitting room"he confessed the teen girl hissed "number one you name me tsunada number two u never tell me something i want to know agh!" she said stomping off naruto hissed before leaning back on the throne once again. 'oh hello lord naruto" kakashi said looking up from his newpaper to the opened door room where naruto sat "um hello kakashi'he said kakashi was wearing a black shirt with gold buttons black pants and sandals 'how have u been ever since sasuke death'he said naruto fainted at his words "um lord naruto!"kakashi shouted in distress at what he had done

Later with ino

Ino was pacing back and forth picking up books and paperwork her brother would kill her if she didn't accept there mothers flower shop to be rebuild she tripped over a book "ow" she shouted looking at the book that title was "How to make the best ramen" she grew anger "naruto!'she hissed naruto stumbled inside "yes ino"he said ino instantly pointed at the book naruto smiled and picked it up "thanks for finding it'he said he danced outside of the room "_idiot"_she thought "_my idiot_"she thought again before getting up then she noticed "_naruto never lost the book her just to lazy to pick it up ... something wrong"_she thought she returned to pacing back and forth till her teen aged girl started dancing freely with a present in her hands her brothers and sister laughed as she crossed there rooms she arrived to her room and kicked the door open she threw the box on her bed and instantly began to open the box there was a box ... "omg ... a new laptop!"she shouted she opened the box and pulled out the new laptop "my own laptop!"she shouted naruto was reading the book when he crossed her room "did i just hear ... laptop"he said looking into her room a pitch gave in on his forehead at his anger full teen "get out!"she shouted he ran for his king full life.

After a while

Naruto was pulling of his sandal when ino tapped his shoulder "naruto"she said softly naruto didn't look back but froze 'y-yes'he said ino rolled her eyes "when was tsunada born"she said test full naruto body took full control 'may 31"he said "we had her when we both were sixteen'he said naruto soul sighed as his body was stiff ino smiled and walked away "_thanks body"_he thought a dark voice replied "_no problem kid now your me from the past so if i'm too tired u wil take over"he said as he faded and naruto body dead for him to take control _ 'ok'he whispered naruto walked bare foot into the village all he could she is shops small apartments. He looked up and could see castles towers towering the apartments it started to rain naruto walked toward the castle that had a wolf with his eyes pearl as hinata eyes he was greeted by neji 'hello are you here to see menma or hinata or bolt"he said naruto was confused at the name "bolt" naruto blinked 'all'he said neji nodded and leaded him to a large room there a boy ravy blue hair pearl eyes pale skin was running in a circle trying catch a cat "oh come here"he said the cat stopped at naruto feet and jumped into bolts arms 'oh hi uncle naruto'he said menma was drifting around trying not to fall over from running aound in a circle trying to catch bolt "oh hello naruto"he said he instantly fell "oops"he said he got back up and walked over to greet his brother he shook naruto hand and drifted toward a room he face planted into the door "ow!"he shouted he rubbed his face before the door flew open and smacked him "ow!'he shouted hinata jumped "oops!"she shouted menma pushed the door closed


End file.
